With the rapid development of the information age, more and more users will choose to install a display in their bathroom. However, as the display screen in the prior art is generally a planar structure, water vapor may contact with the display screen as the water vapor is heavy in the bathroom when the user is watching the display screen in the bathroom, so that a large number of water droplets are formed on the display screen, thereby causing display of the display screen unclear which is adverse to visual effect viewed by the user, and thus reducing user experiences.